


【多萝】天穹之下

by godofthenewworld



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【多萝】天穹之下

当人类龟缩进最后的乐园，一切美好和龌龊都无从隐匿。

天穹市实在太小了，可对于一些事一些人来说，它又实在太大了。

骨瘦伶仃的天命搜察官提着颗血淋淋的脑袋，漫不经心地走在霉斑丛生的暗巷里——他称的上疲惫而平静，毫无良知又仿佛理所当然地厌烦着已经死掉的倒霉蛋弄脏了他刚洗的袖口，嚼着满是香精气的薄荷糖作一点聊胜于无的祛味。

赵志铭不是个罪大恶极的人，可你要说他良善可爱，他手里的脑壳怕是要气活过来。

这人有着一种侊若天生的优容，无论阳春白雪还是下里巴人都经历的由心欢喜——他是那种可以喝着上百欧一杯的咖啡就山西产的大瓣儿蒜，把胖乎乎的柯尔特挽出个枪花顶上你的脑袋，再笑嘻嘻问“你看我作什么呀？”的畜生。

对于经历过鲜花锦簇也经历过哀鸿遍野、把从容刻进骨髓里的人来说，生死之外无大事。

噢⋯所以现在，他摊上大事了，赵志铭想。

肩膀被狙穿的第一时间他就扔了那个倒霉鬼的脑壳跳起来去找掩体——反应虽然已经够快，可惜来不及了，第二发已经潜在一片剧痛里，在没反应过来的时候悄悄击中了。

思维混沌的速度极快，收缩的瞳孔里视线一片暗沉，他恍忽想起了那种莫名其妙的熟悉感来自何处。

一发穿甲一发麻痹，已经叛逃至逆熵的上一代天命狙神戴先生的成名绝技，就为逮我一个小跑腿的，真他妈太看得起人了。

金赫奎我日您爸爸。

李汭燦我日您八辈儿祖宗。

醒过来的时候天光很暗，往俗套里说又是个逢魔时刻，他干躺着沉默了半晌，少见的面无表情，像是突然有了点无甚意义的迷失。

赵志铭舔舔舌根，木木地把脑子重新转起来，果然定位器已经被摘了个干净，牙花儿一呲想着田野个小兔崽子怕是把自己的底裤都卖了——龟孙，你想搞金赫奎很久了我知道，我早晚撒了你个重色轻友的。

小龟孙坐在桌子上啃苹果，夕阳给他镶了一圈浅浅的金，和年龄不符的幼嫩到近乎童稚的脸孔上还有细细的擦伤，脚上的镣子和他同款的明晃晃着，先是眼皮一翻丢过来个不屑的白眼儿，接着拖沓着嗓音冲外面喊：“赫－奎－酱！！！戴－夫－特！！！萝－莉－醒－啦！！！”

如果说田野提着苹果头也不回地出了门只能让他产生类似【姐妹嫁人了要注重家庭和我不亲近了】的、荒诞至极但莫名正确的感觉，走进房间并反手把门锁上的李汭燦可以说——是极少见带给了他一点绝望和恐惧的。

我为什么要怕？

我在怕什么？

他困顿地思索了一下，发现竟然找不到答案。

大概是离开的那一晚最后的那个吻掺进了太多血腥和硝烟的气味，纠缠撕扯的像剥掉了血肉把跳动的心脏贴在一起——赵志铭这个人可以笑嘻嘻地剜掉所有坏死的疮疤，却也实在怕了这么纷繁缭乱的苦痛情感，他从来没有孤注一掷的勇气，所以收住了追过去的脚步。

于李汭燦来说，这大概和背叛没有什么区别的。 

所以这种混乱复杂的情态，归根结底不过是一个怂到家的小畜生在心虚罢了。

赵志铭的嘴唇很薄，是最标准最招桃花的渣男面相，抿起来的时候有个猫儿似的弧度，眼尾拉的很长，不笑的时候憋屈地缩在好久没剪的刘海下头，悄没声儿地盯着人看。

对方像是被这种沉默的在意和胆怯取悦到了，狭长的眼睛一眯，笑的特别不像个好人。

这副反派的德行把赵志铭吓得一抖，条件反射地想贫几句来活跃一下房间里快要凝固的空气⋯他想的很好，可惜大概没意识到现在的状态下语言多么苍白乏力，而李汭燦——并不想听他说话。

脚踝上的皮肉很薄，骨节和铁制的镣铐刮擦着起了皮，纸一样脆弱的病号服在对方手里像没有一样，他投降似地举起双手，强忍着尖利的犬齿划上颈侧嫩肉的锐痛，在心里偷偷抱怨这个人为什么那么狗⋯

狗就狗吧，李多多不在乎。

这人的身板真的极瘦，从正面甚至摸的出肋骨的凸起，腰线上没有一丝多余的肉，很适合肏干的时候拢在手里拉扯，让他哭到哽咽着说不清楚那些乱七八糟的床话。

看啊，他在我的手心里，我要折磨他蹂躏他弄坏他，把他干的双眼失神汁水四溢，肚子里灌满我的东西，像怀孕了一样老实地缩在我怀里，然后我要和他撒娇——你看，你为什么不和我一起走呀？

胜利是多么美好的事啊，李汭燦舔舔牙，按着猎物的手指松了松，小畜生立马摆出一副楚楚的姿态，是看起来很好亲吻的可怜样子——真可惜，差一点就能骗到人了。

家猫玩弄着手里的老鼠，在俘虏精疲力竭的时候，他甚至不介意给他加油打气，好让对局更加精彩。

微弱无力的挣扎里猎手温柔地亲下去，殷红的痕迹在细瘦的颈子上连成一条线，看起来像是把头砍下来再缝回去似的，赵志铭抖的声音都发了颤：“要上快上⋯你个⋯畜生⋯”

哦哦，好的。

润滑剂融在直肠里的感觉并不好受，唯一值得高兴的是这畜生还记得要做点潦草的准备工作——可惜没有什么用。

被插入的时候赵志铭久违的感觉到一阵窒息，他们已经很久没有做过了，对方床上习惯很差，总喜欢一下子顶到最深的地方，而变娇气了的身体早已经生疏了这样粗暴的侵犯，他的冷汗像眼泪一样流的仿佛开了阀的龙头，把破败不堪的衣服和细软的黑发沾湿了不少，整个人恍如一只被大雨浇透的流浪狗，狼狈极了。

他扯住手边的枕巾，用力到指尖惨白，觉得自己像是被捅穿了扯坏了，脆弱的黏膜被毫无过渡地撑开撕裂，这一次大概是要流血——有点⋯有点⋯疼，他眼前发黑地嗫嚅着，把哀嚎和着血沫儿吞进肚子里。

爱萝莉不是什么铁骨铮铮的硬汉，手上冒个肉刺他能真情实感地滋儿哇半天，田野不止一次嘲笑过他这娘唧唧的毛病，可真要他示弱服软的时候，他又好像是纠起了自己仅剩的那么几节硬骨头，不愿意给李汭燦看一丁点儿娇软的样子。

湿软的肉洞里褶皱被撑开，新鲜撕裂的伤口无从躲避地敞着，在刻意虐待似的来回碾磨里尖锐地疼痛着，他本能地想弓起身，却被硬生生地展平摊开压回原地，柔软汗湿的头发在枕巾上蹭的乱糟糟的，黑亮的眼睛空茫地盯着房间里的某处，看着竟有点奇怪的柔弱。

好吧，李多多想着，就当他服软了吧，真的不是我心疼了哦。

他们之间实在熟悉了，赵志铭有点不着边际地想，幕天席地眼红情热找个仓库就滚进去开搞的少年时代里，他们换着花儿胡天胡地，把对方的肉体摸的透熟，熟到他嗓音一软那人就知道他得了趣儿，他喜欢什么样的亲吻喜欢什么样的姿势喜欢什么样的床话都一清二楚，他浪起来不管不顾的，快活起来说的话能把任何人听的面红耳赤——除非那畜生真的存心折磨。

身体诚实的可怕，被弄坏了的肉洞一点温柔都吃不得，痛楚在快感的刺激里变得不疼不痒，赵志铭喘息里终于回出一股热乎气儿，被对方熟门熟路地肏成一汪暖融融软乎乎的水。

那人甚至极贴心地照顾了他前面的东西，因为疼痛萎靡不振的性器在突然软和下来的爱抚里半硬不硬，在泪水和冷汗都没散尽的冰冷空气里营造出了称的上温馨的氛围，于是他突然有了点委屈。

委屈的哭出来。

小孩子都是这样的，疼着的时候不会说话也不敢说话，因为对面还有坏人，可这时候突然来了个人对你嘘寒问暖摸摸头哄哄你，作着一副在意你悲喜的样子，于是脸一歪嘴一撇，就要开始哭起来了。

爱萝莉的右脚踝被栓在床尾，后腰僵硬地悬空着，又酸又疼——他报复似的把细瘦的手指尖扣上那人的肩膀抓出血红的道道儿，一边被肏干的流着水，一边又淌着泪哭的上气不接下气，浑身上下都泛着粉色，鲜艳又漂亮靡烂又诱人，散发着花朵盛放将败的气味，那样子乱七八糟的，淫荡的过了分。

完了，李汭燦想，我要死在这畜生的肚皮上了。

可惜最终这位逆熵的骨干还是没能因为马上风而名垂青史，他把自己昏过去的漂亮猎物裹在一片狼藉的寝具里就满足地离开了——日子还长，他不急。

他还活着啊。

一片星光里赵志铭睁开沉重的眼皮，看见田野垂着眼歪歪斜斜地牵在他的床头，脖子上泛着血的齿印和淤青大大咧咧地敞着，一言不发。

头疼的厉害，大约还在发烧，他沉默地摸摸田野柔软的掌心，哑着嗓子咕哝。

“我想吃苹果了。”


End file.
